Crumbling Pillars
by Merrow1
Summary: The story of the past Pillars of Cefiro revealed. How the system meant to save Cefiro may have almost destroyed it, causing the destruction of Emeraude and Zagato in the process some ZE .
1. Dreams and Destiny

Crumbling Pillars

Author's note:

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever! I am not a writer so any suggestions or criticisms are welcomed and most appreciated. I know I have terrible grammar, and since I have no one to proof my work, veteran writers will be sure to spot numerous errors. As before please, please tell me so I can fix them as best I can. I hope you like the story I have had it in my head for a while and just now decided to put it to paper (a feat much more difficult than it seems). Read on and enjoy. ^_^

-Merrow

Story Notes:__

This fic was inspired by Anach Cuain an Irish melody for the harp sad and slow but very inspiring. It is a story of the truth behind the relationship between Zagato and Emeraude and the history of the pillars of Cefiro as I imagine it. 

*disclaimer* I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth it is the brain child of the talented manga group CLAMP. I but borrow their world to make a bit of it my own. 

Prologue:

It was a system falling into ruin long before the last pillar fell; a world like the other where happiness was unable to reign supreme. The cracks formed years back and stress did naught but increase their size as they delved deeper beneath the smooth outer surface. Cefiro was a world supported by a crumbling foundation that came crashing down with Emeraude, never to be truly whole again.

Chapter 1: Dreams and Destiny

Umi lifted her ocean blue eyes to the small egg shaped clock on the far wall, 2 AM. She was exhausted and in the chair beside her Hikaru was fast asleep. Her puffy pink bangs ruffling slightly with each breath her mouth hanging partially open. She sighed and leaning back slightly in the chair closed her eyes. How long was this going to continue she pondered? For months Hikaru had been up late nights quelling the ever rising monster population in Cefiro. Sometimes she would sneak out alone so as not to burden the other two knights. It was lucky that Umi was still awake tonight so that she could help Hikaru. It was too much to ask her to shoulder Cefiro's burden alone. It was far scarier to think that with each passing night Cefiro relied more and more heavily on the former pillar of Cefiro. Would Hikaru be forced into a position of accepting the sole burden of this world. Umi shuddered at the thought. She knew Hikaru's heart was not devoted to only Cefiro, and she did not want another Emeraude. It was too much to bear once, and impossible to bear again with one so close to her heart.

          Hikaru had abdicated the pillarship long ago giving the power to all the people of the world. Despite this Hikaru's heart was still closely linked to Cefiro and it strength was relied upon in times of need. However daily the need grew greater and Hikaru was more and more spending time alone in prayer. Umi was afraid to think where this was going. Even Clef had confided in her that he had been troubled by dreams. Running a hand through her hair Umi stood up and gently shook Hikaru. 

          "wake up, Hikaru. Lets go back to bed." She spoke softly and watched as Hikaru's large ruby red eyes flickered open and groggily looked up at her. Umi smiled. "Lets go."

          "Did I fall asleep? I didn't realize how tired I was." Hikaru mumbled her usual cheerfulness smothered in a sleepy yawn. Slowly she stood and looked back at Umi. "Don't be so gloomy. I am sure this will all work out." She beamed a bright smile that dissolved into a yawn before she trudged out the door and down the hall toward her room. Umi sighed looking at the empty door way.

          "I hope it is as easy as you think Hikaru" and flicking off the lights Umi followed Hikaru down the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clef sat up with a start. His pale lavender hair wet with perspiration, bangs clinging uncomfortably to his forehead. He quickly swept them back only to have them flop back against his sweat sheened skin. The path to the pillar it was back and with such great force no doubt the pillar system had risen from the rubble and was setting itself right. Fearful his dream…no…it was no dream, but rather a nightmare and now it seemed to have come to pass. Had Hikaru's nightly sessions gone beyond their usual bounds? Had she finally been pulled into becoming the pillar? Clef grabbed his staff and plodded silently but quickly down the halls. 

His mind ran wild with memories of his dreams from pervious nights. The dream started off so peaceful and unalarming. It opened in a lush green garden where Emeraude was playing, a joyous laugh escaped her small lips and her eyes were all smiles, so unlike the tear stained face and watery eyes of the pillar Clef remembered in life. In the dream, Emeraude was not the pillar but all seemed well. Then he noticed it, the shadowy figure in the background. Clef could never make her out despite his best efforts. It should not have worried him except for a gleam that caught his eye as he looked at her. The undeniable proof of the Pillar sat as a golden ring gleaming on her head, and just as she seemed about to come into the light, Clef awakened. Was this dream the past or worst yet a future soon to come? Was it Hikaru? Questions swirled in a chaotic cacophony of thought within his head. He turned the corner and stopped. There she was.

She was facing away from him. Her golden hair fell in long rippling waves to the ground and spread in tendrils of gold across the smooth floors. She turned her white gown whispered softly across the floor with the movement. Then he saw her most familiar eyes, wide and innocent brimming with unshed tears. Blinking a few sparking droplets fell to the floor and she managed to draw her lips into a thin and painful smile. Clef's breath caught and with what voice he had left he called to her …. "Princess Emeraude?" 

Well, what did you think? I hope you are sufficiently interested to read more.  I am almost done with the second chapter "destiny and deceit". I have found it much more difficult to write and if anyone is interested in proofing my work or just pre-reading it, so I have someone to bounce ideas off of that would be great. Thanks for reading and please review!! 

-Merrow


	2. Destiny and Deceit

Crumbling Pillars

Author's Ramblings:

Hello, everyone! finally the next installment. I hope it lives up to your expectations! I have been busy with tests and such recently but I was just itching to write so now I have it out of my system. I originally had this chapter near completion but my computer had to be reimaged so I lost everything ;_; but I have reconstructed and hopefully it is even better than before. Also a big shout out to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. *Bonzai* ^_^

-Merrow

Story Note:

This chapter introduces a bunch of new characters and in an attempt to be faithful to CLAMP I used Japanese car names. Also the beginning of this story is a Zagato and original character pairing, but never fear Z/E fans their time will come. 

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth it is the brain child of the talented manga group CLAMP. I but borrow their world to make a bit of it my own. 

In the previous chapter: 

Then he saw her most familiar eyes, wide and innocent brimming with unshed tears. Blinking, a few sparking droplets fell to the floor and she managed to draw her lips into a thin, painful smile. Clef's breath caught and with what voice he had left he called to her …. "Princess Emeraude?" ….

Chapter 2:  Destiny and Deceit

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it could not be. He looked again at the woman before him. She tried to wiped her eyes but glistening tears still swam at the edges. 

"How I wish I could be the one you were hoping for" She whispered in a voice cracked with disuse. More tears and a thin smile. Clef stood motionless, speechless before this phantom from the past.  Her voice was so familiar and as he stood, lost in thought, again his dream played out in pantomime before him. Emeraude playing while the ominous figure stood in shadow just behind her, then the sun burst out and bright sunlight spilt across the shadowy form. Illuminating her long golden hair framing a smooth pale face, cold and devoid of emotion, atop her head sat a burning crown of gold, the proof of the pillar. Clef was looking upon a past that never came to be.  Emeraude's older sister, Cresta, the last and true pillar. 

        She stood and watched as recognition dawned on her friend. Blinking back more tears she too fell into reverie… soon an oppressive weariness overcame her body and spirit, too tired to resist she succumbed to the darkness. She fell back, back to a time before the knights, before all the trouble and tragedy…back to the beginning of the end. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

in the past…

Cresta looked up at the small egg shaped clock on the wall. 10 more minutes, grimacing at the thought of even a second more of oppressive lecturing; she willed the clock to move. Grudgingly, the hand ticked off another minute. It was no use, time would not be hurried. She heaved a heavy sigh before attempting to catch the last strains of her instructor's sentence. 

        Smack! Cresta felt a sharp pain in her left hand and looking up found her teacher's angry face looming just above hers. 

        "Do you have ANY idea the burden that will soon be yours?!?" She screeched. Cresta longed to cover her ears, but only managed another grimace. "I am trying to teach you the history of this world…this world, that will one day be YOUR responsibility…" another dramatic pause. Cresta waited silently, faced schooled into a cool emotionless expression. The pause lengthened into a hesitant and uneasy silence. Seeing no response from her pupil, the older woman sighed exasperatedly before turning on her heel and stalking to her desk. 

        "That is all." She rapt out, "I can get no information into an empty head." She violently stuffed an assortment of papers into her folder as she spoke. Looking up she glared at Cresta before huffing an abrupt "leave" accompanied by more paper stuffing. 

        Cresta stood, the sound of her chair scraping across the stone floor broke the angry silence. Her teacher looked up to scowl disapprovingly at her again. Quietly, Cresta gathered her books and left the room. Her calm face was a barely maintained façade attempting to conceal her joy and relief. As the door closed heavily behind her, a wide smile bloomed on her face. Finally free of the room, she dashed down the hall letting the sound of the birds and the warm flower scented breezes guide her. She emerged into a sunny courtyard and fell into the soft grass. She kicked off her shoes then tugged at her itchy constricting tights. Free of her bothersome school items, Cresta stood and throwing back her head smiled into the sunshine spinning around and around with delight. Her wavy golden locks fanned out behind her and her white sundress puffed out in a bell about her small legs. Dizzy from spinning, Cresta fell to the ground. Her arms stretched out on either side, her aquamarine eyes brimming with joy. A feeling of pure and utter contentment permeated her body like the warm afternoon sunshine. 

        Lying in the grass, she listened to the happy twitter of the birds, when a less melodious sound reached her ears. Clank, screeee  the unmistakable sound of metal hitting metal and the definite sound of a duel.  In a flash, she was on her feet dashing for the practice grounds just outside the palace gardens. Following the sound of battle cries and clashing metal she finally drew abreast of the ridge around the practice field. Looking down, she saw them. 

        Two opponents circled each other their eyes riveted on the other's face. Zagato stood with his back to Cresta. His long ebony hair pulled back in a loose ponytail that trailed down his back and swung in a thick mass at his waist. Tendrils had come loose and clung to his sweat soaked form. His black training uniform clung heavily to his body and his pale face glistened. A drop of sweat fell from his bangs and slid down his cheek before dripped from his smooth white chin to his hands fisted tightly around the hilt of his sword.  

Cresta stood silently watching but soon the duelist felt the observer's presence and looked up. His amythest eyes searched for only a moment before resting on Cresta. He smiled and was about to speak when his forgotten opponent saw a chance to attack. With a loud yell, the younger boy rushed forward his sword arching towards Zagato's unwary form. Instinctively Zagato sidestepped the wild blow then countered by striking the attacking sword near the hilt. Shocked at the sudden parry and still rushing forward with his attacks momentum, La Farga dropped his weapon and went tumbling a few feet beyond where Zagato had once stood. he let out an indignant yelp before his face was planted in the dirt. 

        "Nice try," Zagato smiled "but I am still too quick to lose to such a wild attack, but keep training you get better everyday." Zagato used the blade of his own sword to flip the other boy's weapon into his free hand. LaFarga raised his body from the ground. The dirty clung in brown splotches to his sweaty clothes and covered his face. He attempted to wipe it away but only succeeded in smearing it into a great brown smudge. Scowling, he walked over to where Zagato stood. Zagato extended the sword but LaFarga paused looking angrily at his foe, a slight tension filled the air as the two eyed each other, then hastily LaFarga grabbed his sword his eyes never leaving Zagato's. 

        "You can't win every time!" LaFarga huffed tears edging his child-like voice. Before a single salty drop could fall, he turned and dashed away. Zagato's eyes laughed as he watched LaFarga's retreating form. He turned his smiling gaze to his friend who had by now descended into the practice field. 

        "Hey, you! You almost cost me the match" Zagato chided playfully as Cresta approached. 

        "hmph, I think it is your own lack of concentration that is at fault." Cresta rounded, picking up a twig and twirling it about, before pointing it rapier-like at her friend.

        "Oh, so you want to fight too, huh?"  He mocked, pointing his still unsheathed sword at her. "I seem a popular sparing partner today. First LaFarga, now you…who next?"  Well, LaFarga he had to concede was not really a surprise; he challenged Zagato nearly everyday and lost just as often.  LaFarga was 3 years younger than Zagato but already almost the same size. However, he had yet to best the older boy at fencing a fact that irked him every time they met.

        Dropping the twig, Cresta faced Zagato a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "I have a better idea," she drawled and walking a little distance from him she paused. He waited expectantly, not at all liking her expression. She laughed then took off running only looking back to yell, "Last one to the garden fountain is a rotten egg."  Her challenge voiced, she dashed away as fast as her feet would carry her. 

        "Hey! No fair! You cheater!" Zagato yelled and sheathing his sword, he raced after her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a room deep inside the white castle walls, a woman stared at the image of the two children running and laughing before falling, out of breath, before one of the palace fountains. She sighed a deep and heavy sigh before waving her hands before the mirror causing the image to fog over and disappear in a cloud of hazy smoke. Her face was pasty pale from lack of sunlight and her eyes were an icy blue so light they looked to be silver. Her hair fell in stark contrast to her colorless features, a black mass of midnight strands spread about her on the pillows, surrounding her in a sea of darkness. Her face was neither young nor old, just worn, she was the Pillar of Cefiro, Impreza.

        "It will never do" she said her voice cold and solemn. Beside her a woman with shoulder length blond hair bowed deeply.

        "My apologies" she murmured, "But I did not know what to do and I fear they grow to close." 

        "You were right to come to me." Impreza condescended, "I too noticed the change but I think we can weed these silly emotions out of her yet. Love is not a feeling the future Pillar should experience" A hard cold gleam glinted in her pale icy eyes as she spoke. "yes, her ONLY love can be Cefiro…" she paused, her gaze lost in a world only she could see. Abruptly, looking back at her attendant, she finished, "and if the first should fail there is always the other."

        "My lady?" The second woman asked looking up confused. 

"You have more than one daughter, do you not?" Impreza clipped, "as the mother of the pillar there is no law saying your second daughter cannot take over where the first fails." Her eyes slid to the small bundle nestle close to its mother. As if it understood the threatening words, the child whimpered and shifted uncomfortably in its blankets. 

"Yes, my lady, but it has always been the first daughter and … Emeraude has had no training, I hope to spare her that burden." She bowed her head, embarrassed at her outburst.

"It is a heavy burden to shoulder…" Impreza answered stoically, "but do not lose hope, I believe we can make a pillar of that girl Cresta yet." Brushing aside her hair and gathering her elaborate white robes about her Impreza stood and beckoned her handmaiden. "Come, I am tired from my prayers, we will rest and think of a solution to this…problem." The doors acquiesced to her will and she stepped out of the room a fridged smile frozen to her lips, a feral gleam in her pale eyes.

That's all for this chapter! Not quite the cliff hanger of the first, but you can't win them all. I hope you noticed the tension between LaFarga and Zagato. I am trying to fit in the relationships of the characters later in the story here early on.  At this point they are too young for it to be serious, but I am planting the seeds for their great dislike of each other or at least LaFarga's dislike of Zagato (Zagato doesn't seem to really care about what LaFarga thinks of him). Also I made my own version of the pillar system before Emeraude. The mother of the pillar is identified before the child is born (maybe she have a special aura, I didn't think about it that much) but the child is trained from birth for her job and when the old pillar dies the new one takes over. Hikaru and Emeraude are extreme emergency situations so traditional methods were not used (at least that's how I explain it).

Anyway thanks again to all the people who reviewed. It really is very encouraging to know people like what I write and want to read more. Please feel free to send your suggestions, comments and even criticisms. Thanks again!

-Merrow  ^_^


	3. Deceit and Decisions

Author's Ramblings:

I have not updated in a shamefully long time. I will blame writer's block as my excuse and as I begin my second facfic, I find I am again in the mood to work on this one and hopefully make good progress. I have a good feeling. I have not written in a long time so I hope that this lives up to previous chapters. It is so hard to not change after a hiatus as long as I have taken. Thanks to my faithful reviewers hopefully you will have something more to review soon.

~Merrow

*DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it is the brain child of the talented manga group CLAMP. I but borrow their world to make a bit of it my own.

In the previous chapter:

 "It is a heavy burden to shoulder…" Impreza answered stoically, "but do not lose hope, I believe we can make a pillar of that girl Cresta yet." Brushing aside her hair and gathering her elaborate white robes about her Impreza stood and beckoned her handmaiden. "Come, I am tired from my prayers, we will rest and think of a solution to this…problem." The doors acquiesced to her will and she stepped out of the room a fridged smile frozen to her lips, a feral gleam in her pale eyes.

Chapter 3: Deceit and Decisions

Cresta sat cross legged at the base of one of the many tall trees that surrounded the practice field. Below her the grassy hill sloped in to a well trodden space in which a young boy stood practice his swordsmanship. He moved with a fluid grace and a steady hand. His black hair swaying to the rhythm of his movements, arching his sword in a final move to kill his invisible opponent Zagato stopped and lowering his weapon turned to Cresta. 

            "I think that should do it." He smiled and sheathed his sword. He walked toward the girl and stopped just outside the shadow of the tree she sat beneath. "want to head over to the fountain? I could really go for some nice cool water." Zagato suggested a mischievous spark dancing in his amethyst eyes. Cresta nodded and began to stand when Zagato turned and began running off toward the fountain. "Catch me if you can, slow poke! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Zagato laughed tauntingly as he ran on ahead. 

            Not one to back down to a challenge Cresta shot up and began racing after the boy. "Cheater! That was a way bigger head start than I had!" Cresta lifted the edges of her skirt and dashed off her eyes trained on the gray shirt of her retreating friend. So lost was she in concentration that she did not notice the man just ahead of her. A guardian of the pillar, he moved in front of the girl and she collided with his body then fell back with the force of the blow. "

            "My lady," He began reaching down to offer her a hand. "It is not wise for you to be so free with your emotions." Cresta blinked up at him. 'Too free with what emotion? Happiness?' Cresta wondered but reached for the proffered hand and stood. 

            "I will endeavor to do better, sir." Cresta replied still confused as to his sudden appearance but more interested in her friend. Craning her neck she could barely make out the small form retreating into the distance. Her face scrunched up in aggravation not only that she was detained but that he would definitely win and the taunting would be merciless. Cresta's focus was redirected as the guardian again spoke to her.

           "The Pillar wishes to see you." He stated and gestured back toward the palace gleaming in the afternoon sun. "

            "But my friend is waiting; I have to at least let him know that I am leaving." She protested turning to face the direction in which the boy had disappeared. 

            "Worry not my lady. I will tell him you will be unable to join him, you must hurry back to the palace. You must not keep the Pillar waiting." He again turned her toward the palace and motion for her to go. Cresta sighed heavily to show her displeasure but the guard remained unmoved and stood silent waiting for her to leave. Mumbling to herself and dragging her feet, Cresta began the short walk back. Little did she realize that this would be the last day she was allowed to be with her dear friend, indeed it was the last day she would have any free time to spend with anyone but her tutors and the almighty Pillar herself. 

            The next few weeks were a flurry of classes and training. The Pillar had told Cresta that she was to begin regular pray sessions each week as practice for the duties that would soon befall her. Each day she went to lesson then after a meal break spent her evenings in silent prayer or short lectures with Impreza. The Pillar was a strict teacher and required Cresta's full attention. Along with the usual lessons on how to clear one's mind and focus on Cefiro, Cresta also caught side remarks on her friends and how she should be careful they did not cloud her heart. For her clarity of heart and mind depended solely on her ability to free her thoughts of all distractions, including friends no matter how close. 

            "Especially if they are close!" Impreza emphasized as she folded her hands and trained her icy stare on Cresta. 

            "Yes, my Lady" Cresta intoned in her usual subdued voice. 

"I do not think you full comprehend what I am telling you." Impreza continued. "You are the future Pillar of this world and so you must train so you can continue to make Cefiro a place of joy and peace. However that means you can have no real friends you are the Pillar and you will have a solitary life. It is the curse that comes with the power you will wield." Cresta tried her best to listen but was bored of this same topic and tired from her prayer session.

            "Do not think I did not notice the strong ties between you and that boy, Zagato." Impreza added. Cresta looked up startled, the effect Impreza had wanted, as she felt the young girls attention had wandered. "He is a guardian of the Pillar and no more. You can have no connection, no friendship and certainly no love!" 

            Cresta was shocked. "We were only friends, certainly not in love. The idea was ridiculous to her ears, he was her one true friend not love" Cresta looked up fearful of losing the one person in the palace she could actually talk to. Sure there were many girls her age that lived in the palace with her and acted as playmates. But they were all so formal with her and their topics were always the same dull themes of the glory of being a Pillar or they plagued Cresta with questions about her life and studies. They were no fun and certainly never wanted to race outside or play at swords. They feared to lose their fair complexions and muss their skirts. After voicing said fears, they began cooing about their clothes as the topic of skirts came up and then asked Cresta if she had planned what to wear to some or other boring function. Cresta sighed and looked up at Impreza, who after Cresta's outburst had been looking down at the girl silently. 

            "What is too close a friendship now will be much to close a relationship as you grow older. I am warning you for your own good to stay away from that boy and concentrate on your studies." With out waiting for a response Impreza rose from her cushions on the prayer room floor and exited the room.

            It did not matter whether Cresta had heeded Impreza's warning or not for the Pillar kept her so busy that she had no time to even speak to the other dull girls in the palace. Once or twice Cresta tried to venture out to the practice area but it was either empty by the time she was free to go or someone caught her and drug her back for to the palace for some unimportant task or meeting. 

            So it was that weeks turned to months and months to years. Cresta often thought of her friend and occasionally saw him but was never able to talk other than a brief "hello". Her studies grew more intense as she grew closer to 20 the year she would take the Pillarship. Many nights required her to attend formal dinners or receptions to introduce her to society so the people could meet the Pillar-to-be. The women who attended her were always chattering about the next event and simpering over what dress to wear and how to attract such and such nobleman's attention.

            Cresta could not join their chatter on this subject for while she was often the center of the function men showed her only a cool politeness and she was distant in return however it did not bother her, they did not interest her in the least. 

It was at one such ceremony that Cresta found herself; sitting alone in her seat on a dais at the end a grand hall as the people cavorted about in dance below.  The event was as boring as the many others she attended and she wished for anyone to talk to that would give her some engaging conversation, sometimes she would imagine Zagato and in her mind she made a conversation. Joking about some girl's absurd behavior or laughing at all the ridiculous ceremony people made when speaking to her.  She wondered how Zagato was anyway. It had been so long since she had seen him. Would he still be the same carefree and easy going boy she had known or had the years made him just another face that would come to greet her and bowing politely pay his homage. Worn-out from a long week of lessons and balls Cresta stood on her dais. A loud trumpet blared and all talk and dancing ceased. The people turned and stared at he expectantly. 'Can I not even leave in peace?' Cresta sniffed and plastering on a smile, faced her people. 

"I thank you all for attending this evening and I would also like to thank …," Cresta realized she had totally forgotten who was hosting this grand party they were all so alike she felt as if her life was just one repetitive day. "…our gracious host for this evening. I have had a wonderful time and while I hate to leave you all so soon I fear I need my rest, however I will not deny you all the pleasure of this fine evening so please stay and enjoy yourselves with my blessing." Cresta bowed slightly and the people below cheered up their thanks and applause before all bowing low as Cresta left the room. 'as if my presence makes any difference.' Cresta thought as she headed for the large doors to the elaborate manor. 

Soon she was again ensconsed in the protective walls of the palace and began the long walk to her room in one of the high spires of the crystalline castle. In her room, she pulled off her shoes and wiggled her toes enjoying the freedom from the restricting white heeled slippers. "I couldn't dance if I wanted to in those things." She mumbled. The sparkling shoes falling in disarray beside her bed. Cresta then reached up and began pulling at the many pins in her hair, freeing her golden locks from their elaborate setting atop her head. It was tradition that the Pillar not cut her hair and so the golden waves fell down Cresta's back, a few wispy ends almost reaching the floor. Cresta walked to her window and stared out at the clear night sky. Fall was approaching and soon after winter. The evening air already had a chilling bite and Cresta shivered slightly as a breeze blew and raised goosebumps on her skin. 

With the onset of winter Cresta would celebrate her 20th birthday and the white ceremony to crown the Pillar would commence at the first snow fall. Cresta did not want to think about the dreaded day she would shoulder the mantle of Pillar. This winter she dreaded the cold and the snow. Shaking her head to rid it of these thoughts she stared at the stars winking down from the inky sky. If only I could hold it off somehow or escape entirely. She sighed and reached out to close her window when a sound echoed up to her through the cold night air. Clang, shree the familiar sound of metal meeting metal in a duel of swords reached her ears.

Instantly, Cresta's mind was taken back to the day she had last seen her friend. The memory welled up intense and poignant in her memory. 'Could it be him?' Cresta wondered. 'No, it was almost impossible.' She chided herself. It could be anyone practicing besides it is cold and you are not at all dressed to run outside into the woods. Her mind reasoned. But she could not repress the hope that it was him, no matter how unlikely. 'could it hurt to check?' a small voice begged. Everyone is at still dancing or has drunk themselves to sleep. Who would know? Who would it hurt? The voice continued. Cresta stood in the middle of her room, torn. She looked over at the door and made her decision. In a flurry of white she was off, out the door and dashing down the steps two at a time. 

Tada! That was more than I have ever written before and all completed in about 2 hours. Will it be him or won't it? You shall soon see. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Suggestions and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading

~Merrow (^_^ )v


	4. Decisions and Delight

Crumbling Pillars

Author's Ramblings: So I have been more than a year in working on this…I swear it was not my intention but life calls. My apologies m( )m. I have rewritten this chapter. I hope you like it better. I felt I was moving too quickly before; this feels more realistic and incorporates suggestions from my readers, Thanks!

Merrow

DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it is the brain child of the talented manga group CLAMP. I but borrow their world to make a bit of it my own.

Ch 4: Decisions and Delight

A chilling wind hit Cresta and the icy air sucked all the warmth from her body as she skidded to halt and opened the door to the outside. The courtyard was entombed in silence, the rooms surrounding it shrouded in darkness. Like a thief stealing into the night, Cresta slid closed the courtyard gate and escaped onto the palace grounds. The white organza gown flowed around her, swathes of fabric wrapped about her ankles hindering her movement. Cresta's ears strained to catch the sound of swords but only silence came roaring back, fear engulfed her as she felt her one chance sliding through her fingers. Grasping the floaty edges of the gown, she pulled them back from her feet and slid off the restrictive slippers, grasping them in her hands. The dew chilled grasses prickled her feet but she kept running faster and faster; her lungs were on fire they burned so from lack of air. Her mind ignored it, the thought of seeing him one more time its all consuming goal.

The trees were silhouetted in the moon light, a black wall around the field, forbidding in its own right. A new fear now pressed into Cresta's heart, what if it was not him but worse yet what if it was … what would she say? Her frenzied pace slowed as she reached the trees and came to a complete stop, breathless, a moment frozen in time. Worrying a hand through her tousled hair, she tried to collect herself before venturing further. She stared at the line of trees, her mind vacillated. She turned to look back at the majestic silhouette of the palace, one foot stepped back. " No, no, I can't run away now!" She chided herself. Resolved that she must continue now or wonder forever what would have happened.

Lithe as a cat, she slipped through the barrier of trees, stopping so her bare feet toed the shadowy line formed by the trees. The moon illuminated the practice field in a light that seemed a silver sun. Standing not 30 feet from her a lone figure went through an intricate dance of sword maneuvers. Unconsciously, she leaned forward for a better view. His sword arched through the air and his body turned a graceful pirouette to follow. As he turned, his pale ivory skin caught the glistening moonlight. Once slender arms were now toned and taught with muscles flexing with each swing of the blade. Black ebony hair clung to his sweat sheened body and fell past his waist in a loosely tied back ponytail. His eyes were in shadow but Cresta had no doubt as to how they would look. Brilliant amethyst, two pools of livid liquid color, lost in concentration. Cresta remained in the shadows enthralled. With a sudden turn and flick of his wrist, he was facing her, the point of his blade aimed at her heart, glistening coldly. She froze her breath caught and without realizing it, she held it.

Both were still and silent, it was as though the fabric of time had caught and was being ripped. The moment drug on and on, yet only a few moments could actually have passed. "No use hiding. I know you are there and as the head swordsman of the palace, I doubt you are worth my time as an opponent." Zagato remarked, lowering his weapon then reaching down lifted a small satchel and pulled out a towel. He ran it over his face and neck, Cresta could see that the boyish lines she remembered where replaced by stronger features, more masculine and defined but not harsh. He inhaled deeply and looked up into the sky. Her heart fluttered as again turned to stare into the darkness where she stood. "Well, come on, don't make me come in there and get you!" he remarked somewhat irked.

Hesitantly she stepped forward. The light touched the tips of her toes peeking from beneath the flowing layers of her gown, traveling up the bejeweled bodice to her slender lightly sloping shoulders, the slippers sparkled in her hand. Finally, it illuminated her face framed in silver gold curls that flowed over her shoulders before disappearing in a waterfall of platinum behind her. For what seemed like an eternity, they stood staring at one another other. Zagato was statue-still as he took in the figure before him. "Is my mind playing tricks on me? This cannot be her, this cannot be true." He stood taken aback. She had changed so much from the sprightly little girl into a beautiful woman. Yet her eyes still held that familiar light and now a hint of uncertainty.

"If I speak, will I break the spell?" Cresta questioned her voice barely above a whisper.

"I hope not." He breathed. "A moment ago, I would have thought the same…" he paused forgetting his towel as it fell to the ground beside him. "Is it really you?" He asked taking a step closer. "I think I must be dreaming," he moved a step closer still and reached out his hand. His fingers brushed an errant curling tendril of her hair. His touch was almost too light to sense, but her stomach did summersaults. Entranced his hand reached up to lightly graze her cheek. Cresta felt her heart palpitate in her chest. Unable to bear it another moment and fearing where it would lead, she laughed lightly and stepped backed.

Taking Zagato's hand in her own, she remarked "I ,myself, am in disbelief that I should find you here. It is as a dream." For a moment longer they stood still marveling that they should meet again. "So what should we do? Where should be go?" Cresta queried looking anywhere but into his eyes, lest she get lost in the moment again.

"I am as unsure as you." He responded. "I do not think it wise to stay here, the ground it too dirty for you to sit on and the light too strong to hide us from prying eyes. I assume you are not here with the Pillar's permission." He stared at her and forced her eyes back to him.

"Indeed, she does not know and it is best she never find out," Cresta stated but she felt fear begin creeping into her heart at the mention of the Pillar. Where can we go, how much time do we have? Her mind raced. Now that I have found him, I cannot let him go again, these few moments are not enough. Cresta felt her fear mount to desperation. Zagato could see her rising tension, the crease form in her brow as she thought.

"Let's just step back into the woods, the trees will hide us and no one will be prowling around at this time of night" he assured her as he guided her back into the shadows. His hand rested lightly on her back and at his touch he felt her tense muscles relax a little. I guess I am not the only one who does not want this meeting to end, he thought smiling to himself. Cresta remained silent, racking her brain for a solution.

"Don't waste this time worrying, Cresta. We should enjoy the moment while it lasts" Zagato comforted. He smiled hoping she could feel its warmth and friendship since the darkness made features indistinguishable. "How did you find me anyway?" He asked, trying to divert her worries.

"Oh, Zagato! The story is too long and tedious I don't want to waste time with small talk." She burst. Then clapped her hands to her mouth, embarrassed at having been so forward. "I'm sorry, it is just so good to see you again. Must we be confined to a few minutes after years of separation?" The question hung in the air, neither knowing the answer, both hoping it was not so.

"Perhaps, we are not limited to one night," he offered. "and perhaps how you found me is no matter of small importance." He waited for her response and took her silence as assent to continue. "If you are free on this night every month, we could meet again." His voice held a conspiratorial note, reminiscent of childhood hijinks. "I am free on this night each week, I usually use it to practice but I would gladly trade it for time to talk to you. But it is conditional on your availability." Again he paused waiting for her to reply.

"What is today, anyway?" Cresta asked genuinely at a loss. Zagato's warm laughter filled their shadowy hide away.

"The great Pillar-to-be of Cefiro cannot even tell me the days of the week," He chortled. "What will our country come to?" Cresta scowled but the look was lost in the darkness.

"I will have you know that this Pillar-to-be day's are so full that small matters of days of the week do not merit the use of my precious time!" Cresta feigned a haughty tone and earned more laughter from her companion.

"well, my dear lady, today is Tuesday. Could you find time in your busy schedule to accommodate me?" Zagato swept her a regal bow and smiled, at least she was able to relax enough to joke around.

"hmmmmm" Cresta pondered aloud. "I think once a week would be too often, I cannot be missing so often without it being noticed. However, once a month would not raise any eye brows." She smiled satisfactorily.

"Well then, I propose we meet every month on the anniversary of our first reunion," Zagato decided and for an extra jibe added. "For busy Pillars-to-be, that would be the third Tuesday of the month." It was Cresta's turn to laugh and the happy sounded made Zagato smile. It was soo good to see her again. The warmth of their camaraderie was broken by the loud peels of the clock tower. Two loud gongs announced the passing of precious time. Cresta jumped slightly at the sound and shivered. Fear creeping up anew. They both knew that this meeting was over. Zagato was the first to speak, "So I will see you again in one month?"

One month sounded like forever to Cresta but she smiled, determined to see the bright side. at least there would be a next time. "Yes, one month from now we shall meet again!"

"So proclaims the future Pillar!" Zagato seconded with mirth. Together they walked to the edge of the small wood. The palace loomed large above the courtyard wall. Cresta stepped out into the moonlight and again Zagato was taken aback by her beauty. She swept him a flowing curtsy, "Until we meet again, my lord." She rose up and smiled into the shadow only she could distinguish from the trees then turned gracefully to leave. She skipped up the garden path leading to the inner courtyard gate. Zagato stood and waited, watching her until the last wisp of billowy white skirt disappeared around the gate. His hand reached out of the darkness so just the tips of his fingers were illuminated.. He wanted to feel those silken curls once more and feel the soft coolness of her face. Breathing a long sigh he lowered his hand to his side and turned to head back to the practice field.

High above them all in the tall slender tower that housed the Pillar, Empreza tossed uneasily in her sleep. Her dreams were haunted by a shadowy figure that threatened her well-laid plans. That presence was so familiar yet she could not place it. She turned again and mumble in her sleep before drifting off again.

That is all for now! Hope you enjoyed it. I am thinking I will rewrite some of the previous chapters now as well. They are so poorly written, a year is a long time to reflect. Anyway, I will also work on new chapters too, not just revision. I have a little more time to write now. Comments are welcomed as always.

Merrow ()v


	5. Delight and Delusion

Crumbling Pillars

Author's Ramblings: A chapter in a day, this is the most sporadically updated story ever and like the J.K.Rowling books each addition is a little bit longer. I hope someone out there is still reading and enjoying this.

DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it is the brain child of the talented manga group CLAMP. I but borrow their world to make a bit of it my own.

Chapter 5: Delight and Delusion

Cresta hardly slept a wink the rest of the night but awoke her body humming with energy and excitement. Slipping on a simple white training gown, Cresta headed for her first lesson. Today was advanced summoning with an afternoon of prayer with Impreza. Even the thought of strict and menacing Empreza could not hold Cresta down. As she strode into the lecture room, her professor noted the spring in her step and gave her a disapproving glance. Cresta stuck her tongue out at the short man as he turned his back tp prepare his things. Mad old mage Clef, always damping her good days. But if Clef could sense the change so could Empreza. Cresta would have to find away to keep these thoughts and feelings from the most powerful mage in Cefiro and the Pillar. That served to calm her down and Clef proceeded with the lesson.

During the afternoon break Cresta wandered the gardens munching on snacks from the kitchen. Her ears pricked and her eyes searched for Zagato each time she heard footfalls ahead and each time she was disappointed. "Silly, you have never seen him here before why should you now?" she chided herself. Then again I have seen him once and will see him again. She let out a giddy giggle. Perhaps getting out all her enthusiasm and silly day dreams was the best way to clear her mind so she could concentrate when she had prayer. Slouching into a wooden bench beneath a tall oak she fell to imagining her evening one month to come.

The sun was creating long shadows across the garden when it was time for prayer. The golden afternoon rays burnished Cresta's hair a coppery gold as she stood from her bench and smoother her skirt. She used the long trek up spiral stair case to the pillar's room as her time to clear her mind and calm her spirit. "Slow even breaths, calm non-Zagato thoughts" repeated in her mind as a mantra while she climbed.

Finally, she stood before the imposing doors that lead to the prayer room. As if on cue, they opened before her. The room was filled with oversized silken pillows and gauzy netting that hung in swathes from the ceiling. Impreza sat enthroned at the heart of all the fabric. Her eyes were closed meditatively her small frail hands rested lightly on a large mirror set before her. Cresta took a deep breath and walked to the opposite side of the mirror from the Pillar. She stood and waited but the Pillar remained silent and still. Finally she opened her eyes and looked straight into Cresta's. For a moment, Cresta feared she knew.

"Your late." Impreza remarked flatly.

"I feel asleep after lunch, the sun was so warm in the garden." Cresta apologized her eyes on the floor. Somewhere deep inside, she was rejoicing that she was not compromised. It was a half truth she had been in the garden but her dreams had been waking and her dozes short, if any. Realizing the Pillar had nothing else to say to her, Cresta knelt at her side of the mirror. She again calmed her mind and filled it with thoughts of Cefiro before placing her hands on the mirror and beginning her meditative prayer.

The moon was just rising when Impreza finally let Cresta leave for the evening. As Cresta started back down the stair well she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her heart racing at the thought it could be Zagato. By a small window sat her mother. Her dress was green and covered in gold embroidery. She looked at her daughter but her eyes held no warmth.

"You were expecting someone else?" She said smoothly. Cresta pasted a smile on her face. "No, mother. I expected no one and thus my surprise." Cresta bowed "I am tired from prayer, please forgive me."

"I am glad you lessons go well. The time for the white ceremony grows closer each day." She smiled to herself and looked out the window. "We have much to plan still and your dress will need alterations and such." She looked back toward Cresta but her eyes were on the clothes not her face. "Yes, you should come to a fitting soon, time is ticking." She stood and let the last phrase trail off. Without waiting for or expecting a reply she turned and went into the Pillar's rooms. Cresta waited a moment before dashing down the stairs to her room. One day down 29 more to go.

The days dragged on and one month seemed an eternity. The thought of meeting Zagato kept up her spirits and her sanity. On the third Tuesday she was almost too excited to have patients for anything. Luckily, Impreza had been making the lessons shorter. She tired easier she said. Cresta went to her room after picking at her dinner and sorted through her dresses. She was not sure why it mattered but she laid them all out weighing their various aspects in her mind. All were white and flowing but she finally chose one with a heavier weave and some ivory embroidery on the sleeves and collar. She brushed her hair over and over as she stared out her bedroom window. Finally, putting in a silver clip before she brushed it all to nothing.

Darkness descended slowly, Cresta watched impatiently as the sky went from blazing oranges, to fiery red, to deep purple reminiscent of Zagato's eyes. The first stars twinkled and the moon appeared over the horizon. One by one the lights in the rooms surrounding the courtyard went out. Then she heard it. The sound for which her ears had been aching to hear. A clear metallic clang rang out and she burst out her door and dashed down the stairs in as silent a run as she could. She quivered with energy as she slinked across the courtyard and out the gate. She tore down the garden path to the tree line. She burst into the dark foliage and stopped. Her searching eyes met only blackness.

Then a hand snaked out and grabbed her around the waist. Cresta squealed in surprise and fright but the sound barely reverberated through the trees before another hand smothered her cry. She struggled fruitlessly but fell limp when a familiar laugh bubbled up from behind her. She scowled and stamped her foot with all her strength into the leg behind her. With a painful grunt she was released.

"Ouch! Where did that come from? I thought you were a dainty creature all white and sweet and delicate." Zagato grumbled rubbing his leg to ease the sting.

"Ha! Have you forgotten to whom you are speaking?" Cresta trumpeted. "I, the undefeated running champion of our youth! I could still whip you any day." Cresta did a twirl of triuph before coming off her high horse. "Still, it was pretty brazen of you to grab me like that…what if I had screamed? Our cover would have been blown," she commented her voice full of concern.

"I knew I would be fast enough to keep you quiet…but I had not planned on the kicking." He smiled. "Besides the way you were running I figured you would go crashing through the trees and send the guard running if I did not stop you." Cresta felt her face heat up. She had not thought that he had been watching her mad dash. She was glad the shadows hid her face.

"I was only running so I would not be spotted and besides I get so few chances to run any more…" she finished off lamely. It sounded ridiculous to her own ears. She must have looked a fool, desperate to see this man, her friend . She frowned …no, not just a friend. Friendship was the past they were moving into the dangerous murky grounds beyond it. Cresta realized Zagato was still staring at her, she had been silently lost in thought. Brushing off the embarrassment and other thoughts she smiled brightly…too brightly but he could not see it. "So what are our plans this evening?" she asked, anything to fill the lengthening silence.

"I was wondering if I could use a rain check for that fountain visit you promised me years ago?" Zagato asked as he clipped the flap of his satchel closed. Cresta nodded still not trusting her voice to speak and they headed for the open path that lead away from the palace. A few steps from the tree line, Cresta suddenly turned to Zagato a bright smile reminiscent of ones Zagato had so often seen in childhood spread across her face. He stopped and tilting his head slightly to one side in a questioning manner, waiting for some explanation. His reply was a peal of laughter as Cresta grabbed up the edges of her skirt and took off across the grass. For a moment, Zagato was confused then without a second thought he started after her. He was still tired from practice but he easily caught up with her and soon they were running neck and neck. The fountain grew larger as they raced closer. Zagato was pulling away when Cresta surged forward only to trip on the fluttering hem of her dress. She tumbled into the grass. Alternately laughing and gulping for air.

"I so had you beat." Cresta giggled rolling over to look at Zagato. He stood just beside her, bent slightly forward catching his breath. He reached down to her, Cresta toyed with trying to pull him down but realized that was another thing that had changed since childhood. Zagato towered over her now, so she took the proffered hand and lept nimbly to her feet. They walked the last few feet to the fount and the sat along the wide stone brim that edged the pool of the fountain.

"You had a head start and I just got finished training." He belated asserted.

"Well, some things never change; you are still a sore loser." Cresta laughed.

"And you are still a horrible cheat." Zagato shot back. Cresta feigned a pout but couldn't hold it and broke out into a smile. For a while the two sat in companionable silence. The only sound the soft trickle of the fountain as water dripped into the large pool at the base.

"So what happened that last time we were supposed to meet?" Zagato asked looking over at where Cresta sat staring at the stars.

"What? They didn't tell you?" Cresta stared over at him her eyes wide with shock. I went running after you only to be stopped by a guard requesting my presence in the castle to speak with the Pillar." She stopped and thought for a minute. "He assured me he would tell you where I went."

"I wonder why he never said anything?" Zagato pondered aloud. However Cresta had a very good idea why Zagato never got the message. The Pillar had no urgent need for Cresta she just wanted them apart because apparently she found something amiss in Zagato and Cresta's friendship, as she had none too subtly hinted. Cresta decided it was best not to say anything and so she just smiled and shrugged. "lousy palace guards." Cresta cracked a smile and changed the subject. Zagato frowned slightly, there was more to that story; Cresta was not as good a liar as she thought.

A breeze swept around the fountain and made Cresta shiver. It was late and even her heavier dresses were no match for the evening's chill. Zagato noticed Cresta shiver and reached into his satchel for his cloak. Without saying a thing he drapped the weighty material over her shoulders and then moving closer so their bodies almost touched, placed the remaining fabric over his own body. They sat for a moment huddled together letting their bodies heat the air trapped in the cloak. Now it was Zagato's turn to feel the tension in the silence.

"It really is getting cold. Fall is here in full." Zagato remarked. "The trees along the practice field are beginning to change color. In a month there will be no leaves left. We will have to find a different place to meet," he continued filling the conversation gap.

"We could just meet here," Cresta suggested. "I doubt anyone visits this old fountain anymore. The grasses here are all tall and weedy."

"What about when it snows?" Zagato quiered. "We will not be able to meet here then, your feet would be frozen and blue before we got here, even if we ran all the way," he chuckled but Cresta did not join him. He felt her body tense up.

"I do not think we will be able to meet at all after it snows," Cresta intoned ominously. Zagato remined silent waiting for more. Cresta considered telling him everything of the white ceremony and Impreza's warning that she could have no love but could not bring herself to do it. Zagato was so open, so trusting and she did not want to hurt him or cause him to pull away. Next time she told herself, next time she would tell him.

Zagato could tell Cresta was worried about something and when he felt her shiver again decided that perhaps this meeting was coming to a close.

"Maybe it is best if we head in?" he suggested standing and stretching. "It is late and you must be cold and tired." Zagato reached down and Cresta placed her hand in his. His hands were large and slightly calloused from sword practice and yet so gentle. She stared at their interlaced fingers and felt heat rising in her face. She looked down, letting her golden hair obscure her face as he pulled her to her feet. For a moment, they stood hand in hand awkwardly, reluctant to let go but fearing their new emotions. Eventually the link was broken and they walked back to the palace under the waning eye of the silvery moon.

At the entrance to the courtyard their paths separated.

"It was good to see you again; another month seems almost too long to wait." Zagato thought aloud.

Cresta wished she could see him every week, every day even but she knew that even these stolen nights, so infrequent were an immeasurable risk. The Pillar would forbid their meeting if she ever found out possibly worse.

"A month is too long but any more often is impossible," Cresta answered hanging her head. " Between my studies and your guard duties we never meet in our daily lives. These nights are all we have." Turning to face her friend, she pulled on a smile. These times should be happy not mournful. "I will see you again though. The memory of tonight will have to keep us both for the time." She waited for a reply but Zagato was not looking at her, he was staring past her. She waved a hand before his face and he came back with a start. "Good night, dreamy eyes." She laughed. He did not laugh with her just gave her a conspiratorial smile. "Good night, my lady, I will see you soon," with a final flourishing bow, Zagato strode off into the night leaving Cresta to stare wonderingly after him. He had meant soon as in their meeting next month, hadn't he?

Another chapter complete! Perhaps the cold weather will keep me inspired. Let me know what you think. I am not good at romance so even this milder stuff is all new territory for me, comments and suggestions are always helpful!

Merrow


	6. Delusion and Defiance

Crumbling Pillars

Author's Ramblings: Today is random reader survey day. What do you think of the double "d" descriptor titles? A) Cute B) witty C) random D) just plain annoying E) childish at best, moronic drivel at worst. Please submit your answer via the review button….I just might make changes based on reader response. Thank you.

disclaimer: Per the usual, I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it is the brain child of the talented manga group CLAMP. I but borrow their world to make a bit of it my own.

Chapter 6: Delusion and Defiance

Mixed with Cresta's usual surge of delight the morning after their meeting was suspicion. What had Zagato meant by "see you soon"? Cresta pondered staring out her tower window. Does a month constitute soon? She drummed her fingers idly on the sill. Letting out a frustrated sigh she turned to her dresser. I am over-analyzing. Soon does not have a finite timeline, it is what it is to each individual. My soon may be tomorrow and his a month from now. She pulled out a dress and headed down to class.

The day passed listlessly. She daydreamed during summoning, her mind replaying each instant of the night before: the warmth of his body so close to hers she could almost feel the beat of his heart, the smell of his cloak, and the touch of his hand. Her mind reveled in each memory until the clearing of her instructor's throat brought her hurtling back to reality. The speed of return almost making her physically jolt.

"Now could you repeat the incantation for me please?" Clef asked. One eye brow raised in a knowing manner. Cresta considered for a moment. She could spit out gobbledy gook she knew to be bogus, mumble so he could not hear her well, and finally decided to go with admitting defeat. She hung her head in shame and when Clef did not respond she peered out through her curtain of golden tresses. Clef stood as tall as his childlike stature allowed, back straight, wand poised beside and towering over him, his face scornful. Cresta swallowed silently. Clef continued to wait.

"I was distracted," She offered slowly.

"That much is blatantly obvious," Clef snipped.

"Well….it's just that….with the white ceremony coming up so soon and all the preparations and extra prayer sessions….I guess it is just making me nervous and distracted," Cresta explained her mind racing for a convincing excuse. Clef remained silent and stick straight. Then he sniffed and seemed to deflate as he exhaled. He leaned his ridiculously large staff on the table and turned a more mentor-ly face to Cresta.

"I hope what you are saying is the truth. I am guessing at least part of it is and part of it is not," He paused but did not expect a reply. "I know your prayer lessons with Impreza grow shorter by the day. However, I doubt you know the reason," here he paused for an answer.

"I am almost finished learning from her, less material shorter lessons?" Cresta voiced what she thought to be the most reasonable explanation.

"Not quite," Clef asserted. "You are nearing completion of your training that is obvious since the white ceremony draws near. What you may not realize is that the ceremony is only a symbolic function of your power transfer," Clef waited for this to sink in and took the time to seat himself in a chair near Cresta. "The transfer has been happening gradually since the beginning of the summer. Your lessons grow shorter because the Pillar is losing her power and her stamina. She cannot teach you and focus on Cefiro as she must. She needs more rest to complete what were once simple tasks and she is burdened with preparing to leave this world," again Clef paused for impact. "I am not telling you this so you can take advantage of her weakness or your growing strength, I tell you so you will be prepared and will make the right decisions." Without waiting for acknowledgement he stood grasping his staff and started for the door.

Cresta sat in her chair a moment longer. What had brought that on? She worried but realized there was no way he could know anything. It was just a general warning. She stood up followed Clef out the door. They walked side by side in silence each thinking their own private thoughts.

Then it happened. A week after her talk with Clef, she saw him. In the center of the courtyard, stood Zagato. He was like the sun, the center of the sky, with all life and movement drawn towards him. His eyes met Cresta's and she felt her face grow warm. He stood resplendent in his full armor. His usually sweat soaked and wild hair smooth and sleek beneath his intricate jewel studded helmet rolling down his back almost disappearing into the black of his cape. His broad shoulders were accented by his armor all black and shining in the mid-afternoon light. He looked tall and imposing. Cresta's heart fluttered uncontrollably. She stared and when he again glanced in her direction, she though she saw him wink. She wanted so badly to run to him but then she remembered Clef beside her. Quickly, she tried to act composed. Schooling her breathing and trying to calm a racing heart. She glanced at Clef, walking near by, out of the corner of her eye. He was still walking calmly, seemingly lost in thought. Cresta needed to escape before she betrayed herself. She turned on her heel and dashed back around the corner. Safely away she could breathe and think again.

Cresta did not have the courage to go back out there. She was amazed at his bravery to come into her world so suddenly. Happy that he longed to see her as much as she longed to see him but somewhat angry. It had been so unexpected. What if she had not been able to hide her emotions? And so soon after that little talk with Clef? His timing was very poor indeed.

When she finally summoned the courage to go back toward the courtyard it was empty. She let our a sigh, relieved and a little saddened. It had been so gallant and yet so foolish of him but she loved him all the more for it. Then she remembered she was supposed to be on her way to see Impreza. Her mind all a flurry again she took off for the tower prayer room. As she dashed up the stairs two at a time she realized her mantra of "calm heart, non-Zagato thoughts" was no use. He had just been there, just winked at her. Her mind and heart were full of this fresh image of her knight and his sly wink. She nearly tripped on a stair as she got lost in the memory. One foot in front of the other! You can do it! I just have to take it one step at a time; Clef said Impreza is losing her powers let's hope he is right. Cresta had reached the doorway. She took a deep breath and entered.

The room was as it always appeared, a sea of pillows and gauzy curtain. Impreza sat at the center with her mirror. Eyes closed faced furrowed in concentration. Cresta bowed then knelt at her position. She did her best to clear her mind then she lay her hands on the mirror. The entire session passed in this manner. Impreza never moved or even opened her eyes. As the sky began changing hue Impreza released her grip on the mirror and sank back into her pillows. Her face more worn her body drained. She looked small and fragile, Cresta felt a pity for the older woman. Her time was drawing to a close. Impreza unclosed her eyes and set her icy stare on Cresta, almost as if she sensed her thoughts.

"You may go now," her face was worn but her voice was ice. Cresta felt her pity dry up and bowing low she turned to leave. Her mother stood outside as usual and hurried in without so much as a glance at her daughter. Cresta shrugged it off and went to bed. It has been a long and harrying day.

The rest of the month passed without incident. The days like her lessons grew shorter and the weather a more bitter cold, the long nights were accompanied by frosty mornings. The trees leaves were all turning golden yellows and bright reds. Cresta counted the days until the night she would see Zagato.

The day dawned clear and crisp. The autumnal hues of crimson and gold were faded glory but the dark silhouettes of the trees raised their braches high in a lacy pattern against the azure sky. The world seemed to be rejoicing with Cresta…today she would see Zagato again. The hours passed like years. Clef seemed usually boring during summoning and Impreza's prayer lesson an exercise in tedium. When she final waved her papery thin hand in dismissal, Cresta could not escape fast enough. She busied her last few hours of light with her sister and brother.

Emeraude was almost 10 now. She was a miniature copy of her older sister. Bright golden hair crowned her round cherub face and her eyes shone large and blue. A few years younger Ferio was already big but looked nothing like his sisters. His hair was a stock of spring green that was barely tamed by a stubby pony tail in back. The girls threw a ball back and forth while Ferio stood in the middle waiting to snag it. His golden eyes narrowed as he concentrated, then with a leap he sprang into the air and caught the ball. Emeraude applauded and giggled. Cresta was back in the center. Her participation had been half-hearted all afternoon. She stood half paying attention, her eyes on the setting sun. _twack_! The ball hit her square in the head then landed with a thud on the ground. Emeraude gasped but could not contain the laughter that followed. Cresta eyes Ferio who stood defiant a few feet away, a playful smirk on his lips. "Okay, enough playing for one day." Really, sometimes that boy was uncannily intelligent for his years. Cresta sighed launching the ball back at Ferio, the force of it causing him to stumble back. She shot him a smirk and they all headed back inside. At the door they went their separate ways. Ferio pulled Emeraude's hair then took off down the hall. Emeraude half crying, half enraged stomped after him.

The first stars had just sparkled to life in the sky when Cresta took off for the fountain. A heavy woolen cloak over her gown. Half way she gave up her metered pace and ran. The Icy air stung at her face but she kept her pace until she saw the fountain. She reached the base pool and looked down. The water was slow moving in the cold and only the tiniest trickle of water made a tinkling sound in the frosty silence. Where was he? Could he have forgotten? Cresta drew in a sharp breath and felt the piercing air in her lungs. No, no there is no way he forgot, not after that brash move in the courtyard. Perhaps he was waiting to jump out and scare me. Her body froze and all her sense strained to hear any movement. Nothing. One foot up then slowly and silently back down she tip toed closer to the fountain. With a calculated leap, she was on the other side. No one was lying in wait. Disappointed, she slumped onto the edge of the fountain. Lazily she dangled her fingers in the cold, sluggish water. Time dragged on yet again that day. She knew the time before the white ceremony was dwindling fast, faster than she cared to admit. How could he be late! Our time left is so limited. Could this be our last chance to meet? Then again, I have not told him about the white ceremony. He cannot know how time is pressing upon us. Her head dropped to her chest in defeat. She was contemplating heading back when she heard it. The sounded of feet pounding the earth and fast, heavy breathing. Her head shot up and her eyes fell on Zagato. His black hair and cape flowed wildly behind him as he hurried toward the fountain.

"Now, who is running so indelicately?" She smiled as he came to a stop before her, still breathing hard. He shot her a look, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up by LaFarga." He explained drawing another deep breath. "But I made short work of him and came as fast as I could."

"I'll forgive you….this time." Cresta laughed and patted the spot beside her.

"I should hope after all the trouble I went to to come and see you early." He defended, sitting down and pulling his cape over both their shoulders. "Were you surprised?" his face was a childish grin of glee and expectation as he turned to her.

Cresta could have melted but decided it was best to keep a semi-controlled front. "very! But you know I could have gotten into a world of trouble," she chastised. "Clef has just given me the whole talk about how I need to be concentrating on my duties since the white ceremony is so near." Cresta let out a mock sigh of disapproval but stopped short at the look on Zagato's face.

"white ceremony?" he asked. Cresta looked away, swallowing hard. She could tell him but then what? I do not want our time to be wasted arguing about what cannot be changed. I want to push that damned ceremony as far away from us and this time we have as possible. If only I could will my words back. She glanced back at him, his face held a questioning and expectant look. A chill wind swept by. No, I need to tell him. He deserves to know. She was again torn, somehow if she told him it meant that the ceremony was real. She would have to accept its inevitability herself. Drawing a deep breath she faced him and started to explain.

His face remained blank through her whole speech, his eyes unreadable. "and so, when the first snow falls the ceremony takes place." Cresta finished. An uncomfortable silence descended. Zagato silent and unreadable Cresta waiting with baited breath for some response. Oh God! What have I done? A small wrinkle creased her brow and she look pleadingly at her silent companion. Desperate for an answer she leaned closer and laid her hand on his arm. Her touch unsettled him and he turned from her. Her mind was fraught with worry. What to say when she had already obviously said too much. She was still in a desperate search for words when he spoke still turned away from her.

"When did you plan on telling me all this?" his voice was icy and more pierced her more sharply than any winter wind. She opened her mouth but no words came out. He stiffened at her silence then drew away. His cloak slid from her shoulders as he stood with his back to her. "Did you think you could just run away from your responsibilities?" Cresta remained frozen to the spot at a loss. "I…I…" she stammered. Zagato finally turned to her. His face a mix of anger and sadness.

"I was just so afraid…." She could not finish, afraid to lose my friend, to lose my independence, to lose this our time together; she finished in her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stood shakily from the cold stone, her eyes never leaving Zagato's face. A tear rolled down her cheek cooling as it dropped leaving behind an icy trail. The silence extended. Cresta standing, tears flowing, Zagato as much statue as the fountain, wordlessly he stepped up to her and enveloped her in his embrace. She leaned into his warmth tears still flowing. Words were no longer needed. Pulling back slightly he reached out and tilted her face up to face his. She stared into his deep amethyst gaze. Then in accordance with some unwritten script they were pulled together. His lips met hers in a slight feathery kiss. Her lips moist from freshly fallen tears. Surprised at first then giddy with joy she closed her eyes and savored the moment. Gently he pulled away and their eyes met again. Both unsure. He pulled her into him again and Cresta fell against him unbelieving and unable stand on her own. He guided them both back to the fountain edge and placed her beside him still under his arm and wrapped warmly in the cloak. Cresta closed her eyes reliving the moment and reveling in the present. The warmth of his body pressed against her own. The tingling sensation on her lips, her nerves still hyper-sensitive from the kiss. She could almost still feel his warm lips on hers. A few more moments passed in silence.

"What happens now?" His question was simple and cut through Cresta's fog of joy.

"I don't know." She responded flatly. "I don't want this night to ever end." It was all she could think.

"Maybe it doesn't have to," he suggested slowly. "Can't you get out of the pillar-ship?" Zagato's idea hung in the air for a moment before he added his face lighting up. "or better yet, I can join you. I can help you in your duties and we can be together everyday. I am a member of the guard I will be your personal guard and as pillar you can make sure it is so!" His was breathless from speaking so quickly. Cresta pondered in silence. It would be a dream but one she knew was impossible. Had not Impreza warned her directly that she could have no love and this was certainly no simple friendship? The kiss had done it. An invisible line was crossed.

"No, I do not think that is possible." Cresta managed in a small voice. Zagato's face fell for a moment but was soon buoyed by a new idea.

"Then I will take you away!" He proclaimed. "I will whisk you off to one of those other worlds where you will not have to be caged up in prayer for a people who do not appreciate you. We can be together. You can be free!" It sounded so good. Cresta wanted it more than anything.

"But what about this world?" She managed. Had she not had it drilled into her head for 10 years now the importance of the pillar. The world cannot survive without me. Can I really just throw away everyone's lives for the sake of my own happiness. It would be wonderfully selfish and yet I can't. She looked up at Zagato. He seemed to read her mind, his eyes were focused on some distant idea. They sat a few more moments in silence. The wind picked up and Cresta snuggled closer to Zagato.

"There must be some way!" He stated as if simply saying it would make it change. "I cannot lose you again." His words were final. Cresta melted. I cannot lose you either. The wind whipped though the trees making them sway and creak. Cresta stared at Zagato and then raising up slightly kissed him on the chin. She could reach no further with him so tall and his arm resting heavily on her shoulders. Her lips barely grazed his skin then he lifted her up into him and kissed her full on the mouth. His arms crushed her against him his kiss strong and urgent. She felt the urgency flowing through both of them carried on the wind that grew stronger and colder. He finally released her and she sat lightly in his lap, the cold creeping in even through his cloak. They both knew this evening was drawing to a close but neither one could let it go. Finally, Cresta straightened and spoke up.

"It is late and cold, we will not find a solution in the few hours left tonight," she paused and Zagato nodded his agreement.

"But I cannot wait another month to see you and I do not think the weather will either." They both looked up at the sky. It was still clear filled with bright winking stars.

"Then let us meet soon. In one week, we will meet again." She said with finality.

"Even a week seems to long but I concede to you and we will meet in one week and find a way to stay together." His arms tighten around her then he released her and they both stood to go. He kept her beside him, covered in his cloak as they walked back. As their paths diverged he released her slowly. His fingers tracing her jaw line then dropping to her shoulder brushing lightly down her arm in a trail of goosebumps; his hand caught hers and he bowed low to kiss it gently. Cresta did not notice the wind as she walked back, his kiss warmed her all the way to her door; seeping into her very soul.

Well, that is my first time writing a love scene and I can only hope I did not bungle it too badly. Suggestions, criticisms, writer-ly advice?


	7. Defiance and Defeat

Crumbling Pillars

Author's ramblings: Happy Holidays! My gift to you for the holidays is this next chapter in the story. Sorry no happiness or fuzzy holiday feelings included. Anyway, enjoy and keep warm because "brrrr" it's cold outside.

Merrow

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it is the brain child of the talented manga group CLAMP. I but borrow their world to make a bit of it my own.

Chapter 7: Defiance and Defeat

A chilling wind whipped around the tall spire of the Pillar's chambers. Inside the small figure of Cefiro's most powerful personage was wrapped in thick blankets. Her sheets twisted about her frail body as she tossed and turned fitfully. Finally, with a gasping sigh, she jolted awake. The howling wind outside drew her attention. It was bitter cold but the snows were late this year. Impreza grasped at remnants of her dream. She was left with a sense of anger, desperation, and oddly enough triumph. She sat sifting through her mind, what could inspire such thoughts? Cresta's smiling face floated to the forefront of her thoughts and in an instant she was out of bed. Her black hair swept across the floor as she dashed toward her mirror.

The next week passed with Cresta in a constant state of agitation and excitement. She barely maintained a façade of concentrating in lessons and her eyes were ever trained on the sky. By the time Friday rolled around, low gray foreboding clouds hung heavy on the horizon. Cresta locked herself in her room after classes and spent the last daylight hours pacing by her window. Night fell sooner as winter waxed strong. Cresta layered her clothes as well as she could and as the last heather purple light faded from the sky she left her room and ran for the fountain. The crests of curling gray clouds obscured the moon and stars. Cresta ran heedlessly across the fields. She tripped over limbs the fierce winter winds had torn from the forest trees; hard frozen lumps of dirt and grass made her stumble. She reached the fountain short of breath and found it deserted. She waited. He was late, did that fool LaFarga detain him again? She was angry at whatever delayed him and then angry at herself for being so emotional but yet something pressed at her. Her body felt tight like some inner cord was every winding to higher tension. She must see him; time was not their ally. Still nestled close to her fear was her love. She missed him, the warm touch of his hand, the protective but scratchy cloth of his cloak, the smooth softness of his lips and his passionate kiss. Her face reddened at the memory and she looked again toward the forest. Her eyes strained to see any movement against the dark line of trees.

Time crawled on. The sky grew darker and the wind more chill. The tension with in Cresta wound to a higher and higher pitch. She paced and strained her eyes to see the blackening night. "where is he?" she wondered aloud. No sooner had the words escaped her lips than she heard the slight sound of rustling fabric. Cresta jumped up her whole body aquiver, her blue eyes alight with joy. She spun around and halted, frozen in place. A wintery wind swept through her and in that gust all joy was sucked from her and a creeping chill of dread replaced it. On the other side of the fountain stood the Pillar. Her face and robes were composed around her and her face betrayed no emotion but her eyes, they said it all. In them flashed her anger, betrayal, and finally a sense of triumph that Cresta could not imagine a reason for. She said not a word but walk up to Cresta, then paused by her side as if to speak. The moment hung in time the two silent and side by side. It passed and wordlessly Impreza walked on, back toward the palace. Cresta turned and watched her go. She was empty; all hope was gone, all happiness doused forever. She felt as icy and cold as the wind that blew around her. If only it could blow her away with it. The sound of crunching footfalls behind her did not break her mortified stupor. When two rough hands reached around each of her arms she weakly allowed herself to be lead away. She remained as limp and silent as a doll all the way up to the castle and her mind only regained the ability to think when she reached the stairs to the Pillars rooms.

What would happen now? What would happen to Zagato? Did the Pillar know everything? The thoughts careened about in her head. Why else would she have been there? A nasty response surfaced. Please let him be safe. Cresta's brow furrowed in concentration as she prayed for his safety. The huge doors to the pillars prayer room were now before her. The guards released her arms, Cresta's body wavered before the door, it seemed the slightest wind could knock her down. Slowly, like air filling a balloon she straightened and gathered what little strength she had about her. She must be strong if not for herself than for Zagato. The doors creaked open on their hinges and slowly opened until just enough room was made for one person to enter. A beam of light poured into the semi-darkness of the hall, forming a path into the room. Cresta's shadow loomed tall on the wall behind her and without a faltering step Cresta walked the path before her into the light and the unknown. The doors closed with a resounding clap behind her. The room was not at all as Cresta remembered. All pillows and gauzy curtains were removed. The room was like a large marble hall. It led to a slightly raised platform at the very end on which the prayer mirror was hung. Impreza stood statue like before it. Cresta walked closer until she stood at the foot of the dais on which Impreza stood, silent and still, the calm before the storm.

"Malevolent, conniving girl," she seethed. Slowly she unclosed her eyes, their icy stare piercing Cresta's body. In a burst of speed Impreza swept toward Cresta, her midnight hair whipping around with the force of her wrath. Her thin white fingers grasped Cresta's face her nails dug at Cresta's soft skin. She jerked Cresta's face up toward her own. "I will not tolerate this," she hissed into her face. Impreza's eyes burned with cold fire and her voice slipped out like venom. The room was charged with an angry electric energy. Cresta remained tall in the face of her fury. She regretted nothing, she could not be forced into submission by this faltering Pillar.

"You think I don't understand." She soothed, her voice a poisoned honey; as she released Cresta from her grasp and moved away. Her mood running from cold to hot in a flicker of a moment. "Oh, I know it all too well," her features contorted into a wicked smile. "You find a handsome boy you cannot live without, he makes you whole, he will take you away from it all to live happily ever after!" She spat the words like bitter pills from her mouth. "Only, tragedy! This is one destiny you cannot escape. No man, no matter how strong, valiant, or powerful, can interfere with the path of the pillar." A thin cold laugh followed. "Yes, I too once felt as you do now, assured in my love and its ability to conquer all but he betrayed me, my family betrayed me, my heart betrayed me, only the path remained true. For 500 long years, I have served and killed my soul to be everything to this world and you would throw it all away." Her frenzied pacing halted and she pointed a pale bony finger at Cresta. "You will not!" She hissed. "I will destroy you first, and my work will live on no matter how many people it claims in the process." Her maniacal cold smile surfaced again. Her thin hand snapped back poised in an arch toward Cresta's immobile, blank face. The sleeve of her robe slid down, revealing her bone thin arm and the paper thin skin held taught around it. The veins in her arm throbbed against her skin as if they would reach out and make the first hit. Smack! Impreza's fist struck down into her own palm, "I will destroy you both." She screeched, turning on her heel and motioning wildly, the door at the far end of the hall parted and Impreza disappeared into her mirror. Only silence rang in the marble hall, a deafening quiet that buzzed in Cresta's shocked ears.

Cresta deflated. Slowly her breath left her body, her shoulders drooped, her back bowed, weak kneed she sank to the cold marble floor beneath her. Her body and mind a numb white after the fury of Impreza. Slowly in fluttering bits of cohesive thought, her mind began to process and comprehension surfaced through the white fog that had enveloped her. They had been betrayed. Who knew? Who guessed? Who was that cruel? Even so, what could the Pillar really do? Her power was waning and her body failing. If there is no ceremony, woulsl she live on forever as a bony corpse like waif wavering between the worlds. Can I be denied this path she claims is absolute? What will happen to Cefiro….What will happen to Zagato? A silent body racking sob contorted her body. In a flood, emotions and feeling returned to her numbed body. She fell limp the rest of the way to the floor. Zagato! Her beautiful, perfect Zagato. Without him she would surely become a ghost, as much a shell of a woman haunting this world as the Pillar. I am nothing. I am death. I am death forced into a living incarnation. Then it struck her with such force, it was like a physical blow. Her eyes shot open and her head reeled with the realization. That was the key! A shell! I have to be a shell, a vessel for Cefiro, empty! Falling in love is not forbidden but necessary. Love lost and devastated, I become the perfect vessel for mindless prayer. Shock was followed by rage followed by a sense of self pity so overwhelming she sank fully onto the floor and wept. A mass of white and gold in a river tears.

Finally, drained of emotion she pulled herself up. The doors remained opened, demanding her exit. Cresta managed to drag herself out of the tower and into her own chambers. In a stupor of calm, she sat at her dresser and stared vacantly out at her reflection. Her platinum hair was a mess of curls, matted and tossed upon her head. The pins once holding a delicate coif stuck out at odd angles, a disarray to match her emotions. Her face a palor to match her ivory gown with her eyes two giant pink puffy circles in the middle. She sat and time slipped by her, outside the sun had risen and it traced its way across the sky then sank lower and her room darkened into twilight. Cresta drifted to the window and stared out at the sky. As the first star twinkled out her window a strange feeling came over her. She felt light, as if she were fading. A vacuous smile lit her lips, yes, bliss to fade into nothing to become nothing. Then she glanced down and saw her wish realized. Her hands were translucent. Holding them up between her tear stained face and the window, the stars were visible though them. Then the world faded from her eyes and she fell deeper and deeper into emptiness. Welcoming the all absorbing darkness, more complete than any sleep she had ever known.

So the romance is at its end. I warned you all from the beginning it was not just a happy story. I just hope this will not end your interest. The story still has a ways to go. I plan to bring it up to the time of the MKR story line and then into the future. So stay tuned for more magic knight appearances as well as the story behind Emeraude and Zagato's relationship and please let me know what you think.

Merrow


	8. Defeat and Declarations

Crumbling Pillars: Defeat and Declarations

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikaru shifted uneasily in the overstuffed armchair. Her head lolled heavily on the chair arm and her body lay limp and doll-like on the cushions. Fuu looked over at her, "poor thing, she already had so much on her mind," she cooed softly.

"Maybe if this Emeraude-wannabe would wake up and take up a bit of the responsibility, Hikaru could have some rest!" Umi snapped from the window seat. Trusting her head derisively at the prone figure on the bed.

As if on cue, the girl on the bed groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Fuu hurried to her side. "Are you okay Ms. Cresta?" She inquired gently. "Shall I call master Clef?".

"Don't bother waking the old gnome." Umi cut in tersely. "He is just as worn out as Hikaru and forty times as grouchy when awakened from sleep." Umi strode up to the bed and looked down sternly at the former pillar. "We can take care of this…burden."

Who was this person who showed up in the middle of the night only to faint away like some drama queen and throw all the palace into a flurry of speculation and uproar? She did look hauntingly like Emeraude and Clef said she was her sister. She looked older than Emeraude but then again it was so hard to tell with these pillars. Emeraude had been a child one minute and a woman the next. No she pushed the thoughts from her mind. Those memories, that tear stained faced, they were too much to bear. None of the knights liked to relive those moments. The pain of the memories made her despise this woman even more.

Cresta opened her eyes to see two cerulean eyes scowling down at her. She looked away and sighed. "Hmm…the magic knight of selece…Umi Ryuzaki. No need to scowl so; I _have_ come to help."

Umi stepped back first shocked then suspicious. How did she know so much? Who told her about me? Clef? Surely not…he only spoke with her a moment and then the stupid girl fainted. I doubt he bothered to mention me. Still maybe she knows about Emeraude? Does she blame us? Is she here for revenge??

Umi was frightened. No matter how many times people told her it was not her fault she could not escape her conscious. She had killed Emeraude. Sweet, innocent, fragile Emeraude.

"Please…do not worry. Emeraude's sad life and even more tragic death was my doing. I can never atone for what I did but I can try." Cresta's voice was creaky and tired. Sighing slightly she turned to look at Hikaru. "I promise to protect everyone. It won't end like last time…" Her eyes focused back on Umi. "Talk to Clef. Now that I am here, his memory will have returned." Her eyes closed again and her face went lacks as she drifted into a troubled slumber.

"Her fault?" Umi scoffed. "Don't pretend to understand of feelings about Emeraude's death. This woman was not even there, how can she know anything!" Umi stalked to the door and threw them wide in one violent pull. "I will talk to Clef tomorrow." Her seething temper seemed to glimmer in the air even after she was gone. Fuu looked at the exhausted Cresta and Hikaru slumbering near one another.

"Hmm…I wish no one would have to take on any more burdens." She pulled an extra blanket over Hikaru's prone figure and switched off the lights. "sleep well."

Clef sat in his meeting chamber in a half daze. His sleep had been troubled with dreams of the past pillar. Were they dreams? They all seemed so vivid. They seemed like…memories. And yet, how could so many memories, whole years of time, simply have vanished only to reappear hundreds of years later. Was Cresta a pillar of Cefiro? Lost in thought he did not hear a slight rap on his door.

Umi was flustered. She needed to speak to Clef but the old man was not answering his door. At her limit she banged the door with all her might shaking the large double doors in their very frames.

"Come in" she finally heard his annoyed voice call.

"About damn time!" Umi snapped as she strode into the room.

"That woman woke up last night and seemed pretty damn full of herself." Umi accused. "Did she cause Emeraude's death?"

"What?" Clef asked throughly confused and still half absorbed with his own thoughts.

"She said your memory would return and you could explain all of this." Umi continued. Clef's eyes widened but Umi did not notice and plowed right on, "Stupid, I should not have believed her. Talking like she knew something. Unforgivable." Umi hopped lightly up on to the corner of Clef's large imposing desk. Something she knew he hated but today he did not even twitch an eyebrow.

"So these _are _memories." He said a bit astonished.

"What?!? You mean you do remember something about this girl and her connection to Emeraude's death?" Umi broke in so astonished she nearly toppled on to the floor.

"Well, yes, I suppose." Clef said still lost in hid own world.

"Hey, shorty spit it out!" Umi demanded. This earned her an angry eyebrow twitch.

"No, I think I will tell everyone at once." Clef replied in a measure tone. "Gather the other knights and I will tell you all what I remember."

Umi huffed but jumped off the desk to go find Fuu and Hikaru.

Hikaru and Fuu sat in two chairs around Clef's desk and Umi once again was perched on the desk itself. She would be damned if she would not extract some revenge on Clef for not divulging the information her had sooner.

Clef sat at his desk his small pale hands steeped in front of him. In the center of the desk was a small cream colored egg on a guilt stand with a crystal studded band round the center. The knights looked expectantly at the master mage.

"I have heard you spoke to Cresta last night and she told you that she was involved in Emeraude's death." I am not sure how accurate that statement is but I can tell you I have recently gained memories of life before Emeraude was pillar and the path that eventually lead to her summoning the magic knights. It would be far to much to tell you so I will show you. This egg houses all the memories that have recently come to the surface concerning Emeraude and Cresta.

Clef waved his hands over the egg and it rotated, the gems on the band glowed faintly and an image appeared before the knights.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whew! Years have passed but I finally added more. I forgot all about this story but decided to add more. I know it says Emeraude/Zagato and I promise from here on we will see their story. Thanks for reading.

Merrow ^_^


End file.
